


Our Castle

by paansy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae are family too, Honorable mention to broken washing machine and pink softener, Hoseok as a fashion icon wearing a tie around his head, Jimin is Jin’s little angel, Jungkook bites everyone except Jimin, Jungkook has a yoda pajamas, Jungkook is a prodigy Jedi that beats the enemy (namjoon) with his saber and teeth, Jungkook’s teeth as a life threatening weapon, M/M, Min Yoongi is a genius, Namjoon and Jaebeom best bros on duty, Namjoon has big guns wink wink, Namjoon is a policeman and has handcuffs and you know where this is going, Namjoon out of the kitchen for the sake of world peace, Pew pew pew boom, Soldier Im Jaebum, Tae is the babiest baby to ever baby, Teacher Choi Youngjae, Yoongi wears earphones as a personality trait, alternative universe - Hobi is the reincarnation of Michael Jackson, cuz his hyung said “it stimulates the production of antibodies, jks cake fell on the floor he eats it anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paansy/pseuds/paansy
Summary: Namjoon is a single father of three kids.Seokjin is a single father of two kids.Both of them happened to wash the stained clothes of their sons, on the same day, in the same place.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Our Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765165) by jjggukw. 



> For the first time on international soil, (suspense music). Hi, I'm Letícia and I'm from Brazil, this is my first fic posted on the site, but it's my most successful fic, scoring 1M views on Wattpad. Originally, it is in portuguese (br), but with some readers (Vivi, Laurinha and Yas), I was able to bring this translation project beyond my country and my mother tongue.
> 
> Remembering that it is a TRANSLATION and therefore it can (and there must be many) spelling mistakes, none of us are fluent in english, but we are doing our best. If any english speaker wants to help us review the chapters, we will love it very very much.
> 
> Once again, thank you Vitória, Yas and Laura for this initiative, is been wonderful to spend this time with you all, translating and planning things beyond our current limit. You all are 100%.
> 
> EQUIPE AMACIANTE ROSA EM AÇÃO (E TRADUÇÃO): @uno_bitches (ao3/twitter), agustdgive (twitter), seesawdipity (twitter)
> 
> In addition, this fanfic's totally focused on BTS with a regular appearance of the boys from GOT7 (especially 2jae, Mark, Jackson ~ child ~ as well as Jinyoung). I hope you like it, I don't know how the feedback system works here, BUT I hope you are kind and patient with us. I accept constructive criticism, so you can speak here, or can find me on twitter: @sarcasmoflet, everyone is welcome and I will love to have a more direct contact with you. No more, good reading. ♥
> 
> (I promise to talk less in future notes, hahaha).

You know everything is going downhill with your life when it’s twenty to midday and you aren’t alone at home yet, that is, having one child of 6 and another of 3 years old living alongside you. Everything was in a complete disorder. Everything was bound to happen perfectly that day until Jimin stained his school uniform with grape juice and the younger son decided to get his porridge all over his little face while laughing. No, that’s not right. Seokjin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, repeating to himself  _ it’s fine, everything will be fine! _ In the very first day of class of his oldest son, everything was a mess; and that wasn’t usual for someone like Kim Seokjin, as for his methodical and punctual self.

“There is one spare shirt in the closet, daddy.” The little one with dark strands of hair said while placing his _Batman_ backpack on the sofa, staring up at the tall blonde man that looked on the verge of tears for everything going against his plans. “M’ sorry, I didn’t think squeezing the carton would make the juice spill.” Said timidly, putting away his tiny hands behind himself, not knowing if looking up at his dad would be disrespectful. 

“It’s fine, darling. Go change that dirty shirt and I’ll wash it today, yeah? Hurry up while I take care of your brother. I have to get you to the bus in five minutes!” He warned the little boy that nodded and strided to his bedroom to exchange clothes. “Hey, you, stop it!” Seokjin asked the baby that smiled, even with food on his round face and hair. “Taehyung, stop! That’s not how papa educated you.” The little one just mumbled something like ‘dada’ before chuckling once more, and the oldest couldn’t resist him, smiling and shaking his head. “I love you so much, do you know that? What a mess…”

“Daddy, can I go ahead of you?” Jimin’s thin voice came from the corridor, and Seokjin looked back at the kid, decently dressed, with the uniform’s little tie and all. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Oh, little man, you can’t go down alone.” Jimin sighed to his father’s statement, thinking that he was a big goof. “How would I know you are taking the bus?”

“I have nowhere else to go, daddy.” He answered, matter-of-factualy, and his dad thought about how naive his son is.

Well, he had two options: let Jimin go alone and take the school bus in front of the building supervisioned by the concierge; or take Taehyung with him, all dirtied and dressed in his diapers, and go with Jimin. He took a deep breath and approached the oldest son, who was looking at him with his dark and a little puffy eyes, waiting for a decision.

“Ok. I’m trusting you, boy. Go down and go straight to the bus. If the bus hasn't arrived yet, stay beside Kang-ssi until then. If I get to know you didn’t do as I say-”

“Daddy!” Jimin complained. He was almost late, so Jin signed and nodded. Maybe he owned his son a bit more of trust.

“Alright, alright. Have a nice day and nice class,  pumpkin . I love you.” Seokjin kissed the top of the kid’s head before the little one said ‘i love you too’ and ran to the front door, slamming it behind himself. Seokjin laughed a bit to himself but froze when he heard a loud noise behind him. Turning around, he saw the little Taehyung smiling after pushing this bowl over the edge of the table and letting the porridge fall all over on the kitchen’s floor. “What do I do to you now, little monster? Get you tied?” Jested and peppered the youngest son’s cheeks with kisses, not minding tasting porridge on them. 

This was Kim Seokjin’s life, a twenty-six years old single dad of two kids.

*******

“Yoongi, where is Jungkook?” Namjoon asked his oldest son that was rather more preoccupied with his earphones and cellphone, not even giving his father attention, who was all dirtied and untidied. “Yoongi!” He shouted at the pre-teen, finally getting his attention when the boy took off his earphones. “ _Jungkook_. Where is he?” He asked again. Where was his youngest son?

Yoongi grimaced and took some steps back, not remembering where his six year old brother was. Yoongi was in charge of watching over him during shower and helping him get dressed, but he got distracted with some songs and forgot about that.

“Daddy!” The little boy of long dark hair ran around the house just with his underwear, shouting while wielding a blue lightsaber in his hands. They were already late and the kid still hadn't taken a bath yet. “Get ready to fight a Jedi, Vader!” He pointed the saber towards his father, who immediately got to his defense pose, using the wood spoon that was previously used to cook homemade ramen - currently burned - as a saber.

“You’ll never defeat me, Luke Skywalker!” Like the responsible and punctual father Namjoon is, he joined the game, approaching his son and, a few seconds later, they were battling; plastic hitting wood and some sound effects similar to the ones in the films.

The living room turned into a battlefield as both of them joked around and the oldest son watched the scene from afar not knowing if he should laugh or warn them that they were already late, since they’ll have to go to school in a few and they didn’t even have lunch yet.

“Dad, what about the food?” Asked Hoseok, the ten year old son, that was neatly dressed with his uniform despite his tie that was tied around his head. He patted his tummy while making the most dramatic face in the world, besides being the only one that had two bread loaves in the morning.

“Oh my, the ramen…” Namjoon stopped on his tracks, getting distracted and by result he got hit by the blue saber on his right thigh, with enough force to leave a mark and hardly believable to be the doing of a six year old boy. “ _ Ouch! _ What? Are you really your age?” He asked his son, who was laughing and the father didn’t know if he massaged his thigh or if he ran to the kitchen to take control over his culinary disaster.

“I have beaten you, Darth Vader!” Jungkook said, triumphantly, while his dad dramatically pretended to die with a dramatic gesture of his hands over his chest.

“Can we eat now?” The boy with his tie around his head caught the tallest one’s attention, who promptly nodded and ran to the kitchen, trying to find a way to save the mess he made of the ramen.

“Yoongi, your brother still needs a bath!” Namjoon mocked the son that was about to use his earphones again, who whined to the implied order given to him. Why always me? “Go, and don’t forget your brother on the bathtub. We don’t have enough money for hospital bills.”

Mumbling complaints, the oldest son got his little brother by his nape and pushed Jungkook to the bathroom, with the saber and all.

“Dad, the bus just took off…” The ten year old son pointed out looking out of the window at the yellow colored bus making its way to school.

First day, first delay.

Namjoon looked over the pan, watching the food that wasn’t supposed to be burned and inedible, he signed. Once more, he failed at cooking. Namjoon was a monster in the kitchen - not in a good way.

“No problem, kids, I can ride you to school before work.”

Hoseok squeaked in excitement. “Ride us? In your police car?” The boy stopped looking through the window and got down the chair beside it and only then Namjoon noticed his shoelaces were untied. Kinda desperate, Namjoon sought out for three instant ramen cups, one of them bigger than the other ones, which he would share with the youngest in the house. “Can we turn on the police buzzer while singing Kanye West through the speaker?”

The dad laughed seeing two big eyes sparkling with expectation, and also the tie against his soft skin and the fringe almost long enough to cover his eyes. 

Namjoon loved his sons very much and, without them, he was no one, he thinks.

“Only if you sing Drake instead of Kayne West.” 

This was the life of Kim Namjoon, a twenty-five years old single father of three kids.


End file.
